Wenn dein Wunsch erfüllt ist, dann erfülle mir meinen
by Staubelfe
Summary: Ihre Aufgabe nicht nur von größter Wichtigkeit sondern auch von zunehmender Dringlichkeit. Plötzlich sieht sie sich nicht nur ihrer zuteil gewordenen Aufgabe gegenüber, sondern auch noch anderen Hindernissen die es zu bewältigen gilt. – Und sie hofft, dass sie es schafft, denn am Ende wartet auf sie die eine Sache, die sie sich am meisten wünscht: Die Erfüllung ihres Wunsches.
1. Chapter 1

_**Erstes Kapitel**_

 _ **~*~**_

Die Sonne warf ihre hellen Strahlen auf das dunkle rot schimmernde Blätterdach der hoch gewachsenen, nah aneinander stehenden Bäume, welche ihre grünen und roten Blätter in jede Richtung ausgestreckt hatten. Die Strahlen der warmen Mittagssonne schafften es nicht durch die Blätter zu dringen und ließen den Wald dunkel und kühl wirken. Dann und wann, wenn es ein Sonnenstrahl schaffte durch das Blätterdach zu brechen konnte man Hasen und anderes Kleintier vorbei laufen sehen ehe diese innehielten und lauschten.  
Die Stille des Waldes wurde von federleichten kaum wahrnehmbaren Füßen unterbrochen die den Körper der zu ihnen gehörte rasch aber überraschend grazil trugen. Mit Leichtigkeit sprangen die nackten Füße über umgefallene Baumstämme oder andere Hindernisse, blieben nicht einmal in einer der vielen Wurzeln hängen. In einiger Entfernung waren andere Schritte zu vernehmen. Lauter, grober und gezielter.

Das erste Paar Füße hielt kurz inne, ehe es weiter rannte und schließlich hinter einem dicken Baum seinen Dienst versagte. Die zierliche Gestalt legte sich eine Hand auf die Stelle an der das Herz so wild schlug als würde es hinter der Brust zerspringen wollen. Das Gold-blonde leicht gewellte Haar wirkte zerzaust und die bunten Blüten darin waren teilweise zerstört. Der Blumenkranz, der das Haupt zierte, wirkte ebenso demoliert. Tiefgrüne Augen sahen sich hektisch und angstgeweitet um, während das ebenfalls kurze grüne Gewand der Person an einigen Stellen zerrissen war. Kurz schloss die Person ihre Augen und lauschte den Schritten die immer näher kommen zu schienen.  
Die Gestalt wusste nicht wohin sie sollte oder gar wie sie die Verfolger abhängen sollte. Die Gestalt war alleine während es sich bei ihren Verfolgern um mindestens Zehn zu handeln schien, wenn ihre Augen ihr keine Streiche gespielt hatte. Die zierliche Gestalt erstarrte und hielt den Atem an als die schweren Schritte immer näher kamen. Geängstigt schloss sie die Augen und lauschte den Bäumen, die sich über die neuen Besucher nicht erfreuten. Sie hörte die Bäume miteinander wispern und verstand sie während andere lediglich das rauschen des Blätterdachs zu vernehmen vermochten. Langsam versuchte sie ihre Atmung zu beruhigen, sie würde es nicht mit allen aufnehmen können. Ja wahrscheinlich würde sie es nicht einmal mit einem aufnehmen können. Sie war sich bewusst dass dies nicht ihre Schuld war. **Sie** waren einfach nicht da. Ihre Aufgabe war nicht das kämpfen. Sie war die Balance; die Ruhige, die Ängstliche und Gutmütige. Jeder hatte seinen Platz und dies war ihrer, aber sicherlich nicht das Kämpfen mit diesen Kreaturen.  
Seufzend schloss sie abermals kurz die Augen und umfasste das Schmuckstück das um ihren Hals hing. Wenn **sie** doch nur hier wären, wenn sie **sie** nur schon gefunden hätte. Aber sie war alleine. Dabei war ihre Aufgabe ebenso wichtig wie dringend.  
„Sie muss hier sein! – Sucht sie!", grollte eine raue Stimme und diese jagte ihr einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Langsam schlich sie über den Boden, hinter einen weiteren dickeren umgefallenen Baumstamm. Sie durften sie nicht finden! Ihre Aufgabe wäre dann zum Scheitern verurteilt und das würde den Untergang aller bedeuten.

Abermals krabbelte sie hinter einen weiteren Baum, weiter weg von ihren Verfolgern. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Kraft mehr um sich mit ihrer Umgebung zu vereinen. – Das würde zu viel Energie kosten die sie im Moment nicht hatte. Deswegen sammelte sie etwas ihrer verbliebenen Kräfte.  
Plötzlich rankte sich ein Ast um die zierliche Gestalt und hob sich hinauf in das dichte Blätterdach. Auf einem stabilen gut versteckten Ast wurde sie abgesetzt. Schweißperlen liefen ihr über die Stirn, selbst das hatte sie enorme Energie gekostet. Seufzend stützte sie sich zusätzlich mit einer Hand am Baumstamm ab.  
Sie beobachtete wie die Kreaturen Meter für Meter absuchten und schließlich auch den Platz auf dem sie kurz zuvor noch gehockt hatte.  
„Sie war hier! – Ich kann sie noch riechen.", grollte eine Stimme. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, hoffentlich konnte er nicht so gut riechen, als dass er sie hier oben erspähen würde.  
„Sucht weiter!", schnarrte die Kreatur, welche der Anführer der anderen war. Ihr Herz setzte aus, als eine der Kreaturen direkt unter ihr stehen blieben. Bitte nicht, dachte sie und bewegte sich nicht ein Stück.  
Die Kreatur sah sich mehrmals um, wahrscheinlich war ihr Geruch noch immer stark.  
„DA!", grollte die eine Kreatur, als er sie erspäht hatte. Hastig rappelte sie sich auf und versuchte noch höher zu klettern, doch das kleine Messer das sie nur knapp verfehlte ließ sie vor Schreck innehalten.  
„Du Nichtsnutz! Tot bringt sie uns nichts!", schnarrte der Anführer und zog sein Schwert, ehe er damit den Unglücklichen enthauptete der das Messer geworfen hatte. Sie konnte dem ganzen nur entsetzt zusehen. Nicht nur das diese Kreaturen abscheulich aussahen, nein, sie benahmen sich auch so!  
Ihre Unachtsamkeit wurde jäh bestraft, als sie die Balance verlor und von dem Ast fiel. Ihren Sturz konnte sie nur mit müh und Not durch den letzten Rest ihrer Energie abfangen, sodass sie beinahe sanft in dem Geäst landete.  
Mit schwerem Atem rappelte sie sich auf und lief weiter. Erbarmungslos rissen die Äste an ihrer Person, während die schweren Schritte hinter ihr sie immer weiter trieben. Strauchelnd kam sie an dem Ufer des Flusses an, der sich direkt hinter den Baumreihen befand. Panik ergriff ihr Herz und drückte es erbarmungslos zusammen. Hektisch sah sie zwischen dem reißenden Fluss und den Baumreihen hin und her.  
„Da ist sie!", grollte es wenig später. Als die Kreaturen einen Schritt auf sie zumachten, trat sie zurück. Dabei verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und landete mit einem schrillen Schrei in dem Fluss, der sie sogleich mit sich riss. Es gab nichts, an dem sie sich hätte festhalten können. Deswegen versuchte sie sich darauf zu konzentrieren, durch die reißende Strömung nicht unter Wasser gezogen zu werden. – Etwas das ihr nicht wirklich gelang. Nach mehreren Minuten bemerkte sie bereits wie ihr Blickfeld immer kleiner wurde und die schwarzen Punkte vor ihrem Auge mehr und mehr wurde, bis sie schließlich den Kampf und damit das Bewusstsein verlor.

Die Bäume raschelten leise im Wind. Dies war das erste das sie bemerkte, als sie langsam wieder aus der Ohnmacht erwachte. Dann bemerkte sie den dunklen Himmel über sich, der mit tausenden weißen Sternen versehen war, die auf sie hinab leuchtete. Erst dann realisierte sie die Grashalme, die sich unter ihrem Körpergewicht beugten und ihren Körper dennoch umspielten. Als letztes drang das flackernde Feuer nicht unweit von ihr an ihr Bewusstsein.  
Verwirrt setzte sie sich langsam auf. Wie war sie an Land gekommen? Wie war sie an dieses Lagerfeuer gekommen? Sie war sich sicher, dass jemand sie hierher gebracht und demnach auch aus dem Fluss gerettet haben muss. Die Überreste ihres Kleides waren durch die Wärme des Feuers bereits getrocknet und ihr Blütenkranz war verschwunden. – Nicht das sie dies als schlimm empfand, wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn in dem reißenden Fluss verloren.  
Erst als sie langsam aufstand, bemerkte sie dass sie nicht alleine an dem Feuer war. Nicht unweit von ihr lag ein kleines Kind. – Ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und einem orangefarbenen Kimono, lag neben einem Drachen mit zwei Köpfen. An den Drachen angelehnt konnte sie eine grüne Kreatur in einem braunen Gewand und mit einem Stab bewaffnet erkennen.  
Suchend sah sie sich um. Wo war sie gelandet? Diese Frage beschäftigte sie bereits schon bevor sie vor diesen Kreaturen fliehen musste. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich nicht mehr in ihrem Wald befand. Wo also war sie? Ihr Blick glitt zu den drei Wesen, die noch immer fest schliefen.  
Den Drachen und das Menschenkind konnte sie zuordnen, doch wer oder was sollte das grüne Wesen sein? Eine solche Kreatur hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Langsam entfernte sie sich von den schlafenden Gestalten. Sie musste zusehen, dass sie die anderen fand, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte wie sie das bewerkstelligen sollte.  
In Gedanken verloren irrte sie durch den Wald. Lies sich von dem Wispern der Bäume leiten, während ihre Gedanken versuchten zu rekonstruieren was in den letzten Stunden passiert war.

 _Summend saß Freya an einem Baum gelehnt. Die Augen hatte sie geschlossen, während sie dem sachten rascheln der Bäume lauschte. – Sie musste sich eine Pause gönnen. Seit Tagen nun schon suchte sie die anderen. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Seufzend spielten ihre Finger mit dem Anhänger ihrer Kette. Freya seufzte abermals. Nur wenige wussten wie wertvoll der Inhalt des Anhängers war und jene die es wussten jagten Wesen wie sie eines war.  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, während die Äste um sie herum begannen ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln.  
„Danke.", murmelte sie sanft und betastete den Haarkranz der sachte auf ihrem Haupt abgelegt wurde. Abermals raschelten die Blätter.  
Freya öffnete nur langsam die Augen. Zwar war ihre Ausdauer um einiges besser als die eines Menschen, aber auch sie musste sich von Zeit zu Zeit erholen. Langsam erhob sich das zierliche Wesen und sah gen Himmel. Wenn sie nur wissen würde, welche Schemen im Dunkeln gesponnen wurden. – Doch sie wusste es nicht. Jedoch konnte sie die greifbare Anspannung in der Natur, in den Tieren und auch in ihr spüren. Etwas bewegte sich, ungesehen und im Verborgenen. Sie spürte, dass sehr bald etwas geschehen würde. Nur wie bald war ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst gewesen.  
Es war Abend als es passierte. Freya überquerte mit Leichtigkeit den schmalen Bach, als ein blendendes Licht auf sie zu schoss. Noch ehe sie hätte irgendetwas tun können war sie von dem leuchten komplett umgeben. – Und noch bevor sie vollends in Panik verfallen konnte war das seltsame Leuchten wieder verschwunden.  
Sie stand noch immer am Ufer des Baches. Stirnrunzelnd sah sich Freya um. – Nein nicht des Baches. Sondern eines Baches. Erst dann bemerkte sie das das Flüstern der Bäume sich verändert hatte. Instinktiv ergriff sie ihren Anhänger, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.  
\- Nichts.  
Ihr Herz schlug mit einem Mal schneller in ihrer Brust. Wie konnte das sein? Wieso funktionierte es nicht?  
Um sich selbst zu beruhigen atmete sie einige Male tief ein und aus, ehe sie sich in Bewegung setzte.  
Mit unsicherem Schritt wanderte sie durch die Wildnis, ohne auch nur irgendeiner Seele zu begegnen. Wie um sich zu beruhigen, umfasste sie in einem unbewussten Rhythmus immer wieder ihren Anhänger. Ihre einzige Möglichkeit etwas Heimat bei sich zu haben.  
Die ganze Nacht war sie gewandert. Zum einen musste sie unbedingt einen Weg zurück finden, zum anderen wollte sie sich nicht Ausruhen ehe sie wusste wo sie sich befand.  
Es war, als die Sonne bereits aufging, als sie erschöpft zwischen den Sträuchern auf eine Lichtung trat.  
Mit einem Mal blieb sie stehen und richtete ihre Augen auf das was vor ihr passierte. Mindestens Zehn Kreaturen standen auf der Lichtung und wandten sich ihr alle zu.  
Kurz schluckte sie. Ihr Instinkt riet ihr zu flüchten… Irgendetwas zu tun. - Hätte sie nur auf ihr Gefühl gehört.  
„E-entschuldigt… - I-ich wollte nicht…"  
Einer der fremd aussehenden Kreaturen kam auf sie zu, blieb nur kurz vor ihr stehen, sodass sie den Impuls nicht unterdrücken konnte einen Schritt zurück zu treten.  
„Junsuina hana!", grollte die Kreatur plötzlich und deutete auf ihren Anhänger.  
Freya, welche zuvor unbewusst mit der Kette gespielt hatte, zog ihre Finger abrupt zurück, ganz so als hätte sie sich verbrannt.  
„W-was?", stammelte sie.  
„Gib es mir!", grollte ihr Gegenüber.  
Freya schüttelte prompt den Kopf. Sie mochte um ihr Leben bangen, aber niemals würde sie ihre Kette ablegen. – Niemand ihrer Art würde dies tun. Es war mit das, was sie ausmachte. Nervös trat sie einen weiteren Schritt zurück.  
„B-bitte ich…" „Schnappt sie euch!"  
Freya reagierte prompt. Sie wandte sich auf der Stelle um und rannte. Ihren erschöpften Körper ignorierend. – Sie durften die Kette nicht bekommen. Sie wusste zwar nicht mit Sicherheit, ob diese Kreaturen wussten was sie da eigentlich um ihren Hals trug, aber sie durfte kein Risiko eingehen. Etwas Dunkles ging von diesen Kreaturen aus. Etwas das ihre Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ. – Und so begann ihre Flucht._

Freya seufzte. Rückblickend musste sie zugeben, dass sie beim spüren der dunklen Aura hätte wissen müssen, dass sie direkt in die Gefahr hinein gelaufen war. – Aber so war sie nun einmal. Sie war einfach zu Gutmütig gewesen. Hatte gehofft sie würde doch Hilfe bekommen. – Andere würden sagen, sie war einfach zu Naiv gewesen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zweites Kapitel**_

Lauwarme Nachtluft wehte über die Grashalme und bog diese mit sanftem Druck gen Boden, während hunderte kleine Glühwürmchen umher schwirrten. Ihre schnell schlagenden Flügel verursachten einen stetigen und rhythmischen Ton. Freya saß still an einem Baumstamm und sah dem Treiben der Glühwürmchen zu. Leise summte sie die Melodie eines Liedes. Obwohl Freya nicht einmal sagen konnte vorher die Erinnerung an dieses Lied kam, bedeutete es ihr doch so viel. – Welch` Ironie.  
Ihre grünen Irden bedachten die kleinen Tiere mit mildem Ausdruck. Es schien, als würden die Glühwürmchen einen Tanz aufführen, der nur für sie gedacht war. Das Licht der Tiere, ließ zusätzlich kleine Schatten auf ihrem Gesicht tanzen.  
Freya ließ ihren Kopf schließlich nach hinten an den Baumstamm fallen und schloss die Augen, während sie ohne Unterlass vor sich her summte. Es half ihr ihre Gedanken etwas einzudämmen, denn die Geschehnisse der letzen Stunden hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. – Nicht in diesem Maß, dass sie irgendwelche Verletzungen erleidet hätte, nein dazu war mehr nötig, aber jedoch so als das sie sich zumindest diese und eventuell auch die nächste Nacht ausruhen musste. Freya war sich bewusst, dass jede Sekunde die sie verlor, den Untergang aller bedeuten könnte. Jedoch würde es ebenfalls niemandem etwas bringen, wenn sie vor Erschöpfung ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllen konnte.  
Als Freya ihre Augen wieder öffnete, konnte sie zwei Hasen sehen die sich ebenfalls zu ihr auf die Lichtung getraut hatten. Sanft lächelte sie bei diesem Anblick. Es war ihr durchaus kein unbekanntes Schauspiel, das Waldbewohner in ihrer Nähe gehäuft auftraten, aber sie hatte nicht gedacht dass es an diesem für sie unbekannten Ort ebenso wäre. Es war wie mit dem flüstern der Bäume. Sicherlich verstand Freya ihr Geflüster und doch klang es in ihren Ohren wie eine ganz eigene Sprache. Weit entfernt von der Heimat und Fremd. – Trotzdem war sie erleichtert. Die Natur machte den Hauptbestandteil ihrer Existenz aus. Alleine der Gedanke nicht mit ihrer Umgebung kommunizieren zu können löste ein beklemmendes Gefühl in ihr aus.

Der plötzlich aufkommende Wind, brachte die Blätter der Bäume zum rauschen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Freya die Veränderung in der Umgebung wahrnehmen konnte. Die Glühwürmchen waren verschwunden und die eingekehrte Stille war schwer und kündigte an, dass etwas geschehen würde.  
Noch ehe Freya sich erheben konnte, lenkte ein schwirrendes Licht Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Zunächst konnte man es nur schwer zwischen den Bäumen und Sträuchern ausmachen. Doch es bewegte sich zielsicher durch die Dunkelheit.  
Langsam erhob sie sich, die näherkommende kleine Lichtkugel nicht aus den Augen lassen. Sie vermochte nicht zu sagen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Bewegungslos stand sie da und beobachtete, wie das Licht nur wenige Meter vor ihr schwebte. Die einzige Bewegung die sie sich traute, war der Griff zu ihrem Anhänger. Mit diesem, feste in der Hand, fühlte sie sich gleich etwas sicherer.  
Faszinierend sah sie dabei zu wie das Licht heller werden zu schien, sodass sie ihre Augen mit der anderen Hand abschirmen musste.  
„Freya."  
Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre grünen Irden, während sie sich in einer fließenden Bewegung in eine kniende Position sinken lassen ließ. Ihren Kopf senkte sie ebenso wie ihren Blick zu Boden.  
„Mein Herr Myoni."  
Der hochgewachsene Mann mit den blonden langen Haaren und unnatürlich blauen Irden sah auf das Wesen vor sich herab. Ein mildes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Sein weißes Gewand wehte leicht in dem abebbenden Wind. Die Glühwürmchen hatten ihren Tanz wieder aufgenommen und umschwirrten die beiden Gestalten.  
„Erhebe dich Freya."  
Elegant erhob sie sich und wieder einmal wurde ihr die Größe ihres Gegenübers bewusst. Damit meinte sie nicht nur seine tatsächliche Körpergröße, die ihre um einiges überragte, sondern auch die Macht die er ausstrahlte. Nicht umsonst, war ihr Gegenüber einer der vier großen Gottheiten. – Zumindest an dem Ort, den sie ihre Heimat nannte.  
Still stand sie da und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagen würde. Freya wusste, dass sein Erscheinen einen Grund haben musste. Sie war zu unbedeutend, als das sich der Gott des Lichts einfach nur nach ihrem Wohlbefinden erkundigen wollte.  
„Mein Herr Myoni, was kann ich für Euch tun?", fragte Freya nach einer Weile dann doch, als die Nervosität, die sie ergriffen hatte, zu stark wurde. Ihr Gegenüber wandte sich von ihr ab und betrachtete die Glühwürmchen, deren Licht so klein erschien, im Vergleich zu dem was er zu erzeugen im Stande war.  
„Meine liebe Freya. Die Göttin der Gnade bat mich dir einen Anhaltspunkt zu geben. Ich weiß nach wem du suchst und wer dir diesen Auftrag gegeben hat. – Nicht nur Idur setzt großes Vertrauen in dich, sondern auch ich. Leider bin ich nicht im Stande dir den Aufenthaltsort von Lavea oder gar der lieblichen Ran zu nennen. Allerdings habe ich einen Blick auf die verschiedensten deiner Schicksalspfade erhaschen können und ein Detail stach dabei doch sehr heraus. – Also hör gut zu, denn ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Suche nach jemand der ein Schwert besitzt, das es vermag Tote ins Leben zurück zu holen. Halte dich an den Besitzer dieses Schwertes, jemand mit silberweißen Haaren und goldenen Augen und dann solltest du auch finden wonach du eigentlich suchst."  
Freya nickte ernst. Obgleich es sie ärgerte, dass die Antwort die sie ersehnt hatte nur noch mehr Fragen aufwarfen. Warum war es so wichtig diese Person zu finden? Hatte sie nicht schon genug, dass auf ihren Schultern lastete? Wo sollte sie nur anfangen zu suchen und was sollte sie tun wenn sie die Person dann gefunden hatte?  
„Ich danke Euch vielmals mein Herr.", Freya verbeugte sich tief als Zeichen ihrer Dankbarkeit. Sie wagte es nicht ihre Bedenken zu äußern, dazu fürchtete sie zu sehr ihr Gegenüber zu verärgern.  
„Mein liebes Kind, ich weiß es lastet viel auf dir. Doch ich bin sicher, dass sich alles am Ende zusammenfügen wird wenn wir nur auf uns vertrauen."  
Der Gott des Lichts hob mit seinen schlanken Fingern, Freyas Kinn an, sodass sie ihm zum ersten Mal ins Angesicht sehen konnte. „Verzage nicht, ich bin bei dir, selbst in den dunkelsten Stunden."  
Abermals musste sie ihre Augen gegen das helle Licht abschirmen. Als es verschwunden war, starrte sie eine Weile auf die Stelle an der zuvor noch Myoni gestanden hatte. Zurück war nur das Gefühl seiner Finger an ihrem Kinn geblieben.

Summend ging Freya den aus abgetretenen Gräsern entstandenen Weg entlang. Sie lächelte milde, als sie an den ersten Morgen in der ihr Fremden Welt dachte.  
Freya hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen, als das zwitschern der Vögel an ihre Ohren drang. Suchend hatte sie zu den Ästen hinauf gesehen und die drei Vögel erspäht, die sich miteinander zu unterhielten schienen.  
„Vielen Dank.", lachte Freya, als die drei Vögel ihr sachte einen Blumenkranz auf das Haupt gelegt hatten. – Einige Dinge schienen sich nie zu ändern. Sie hatte ihnen nachgesehen und erst als sie die grau-braunen Vögel nicht mehr sehen konnte, hatte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und irgendeine Richtung eingeschlagen.  
Nun lief sie bereits seit mehreren Stunden ziellos umher. Ihre Gedanken wanderten dabei immer wieder zu dem Gespräch das sie vor wenigen Stunden geführt hatte. Freya musste einsehen, dass sie sich wohl glücklich schätzen konnte dass die Götter ihr halfen, anstatt sich zu ärgern, dass man ihr nicht mehr helfen konnte. Ihre anfängliche Verärgerung verflog bereits.  
Freya hatte die gegebenen Informationen abgewogen und war am Ende nicht viel weiter, als zu Beginn des Morgens. Lediglich eins hatte sie beschlossen: Sie würde ihre Suche nach Lavea und Ran fortsetzen und sollte sie dann der Person begegnen, von der Myoni gesprochen hatte, so konnte sie ihren Plan noch immer ändern. Dies erschien ihr am sinnvollsten, als in einer fremden Umgebung jemand Fremdes zu suchen. – Und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie früher oder später auf eben jene Person treffen würde. Immerhin hatte Myoni selbst ihre Schicksalspfade sehen können und immer wieder war diese eine Person darin zu erscheinen. Freya musste demnach nur der Göttin des Schicksals vertrauen. – Und das tat sie. Als Dienerin der Natur verehrte sie alle Götter gleich. Nur so konnte ein Gleichgewicht gehalten werden.  
Freya blieb stehen, um die rosa Blumen zu betrachten, die in einer Unmenge plötzlich am Wegesrand wuchsen. Der Geruch, der von den Blüten ausging verschaffte ihr ein ungutes Gefühl. – Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen wieso dies so war, immerhin hätten an diesem fremden Ort solche Blumen nichts ungewöhnliches sein können und dennoch…. – Ihre feinen Nackenhärchen sträubten sich. Ihr Blick wanderte dann über die vielen Blumen, zu den Hütten die vereinzelnd zwischen den Blumen erbaut worden waren.  
„Oh eine Reisende?"  
Freya wandte sich der Fremden älteren Frau zu. Diese stand neben einem älteren Mann, vielleicht ihrem Ehemann, und lächelte sie freundlich an. Freya zögerte, nickte dann jedoch.  
„Ja. Ist das so offensichtlich?" Freya lächelte ebenfalls milde.  
„Es dämmert schon. Du solltest hier im Dorf übernachten… - Entschuldige Kind, wie ist dein Name?"  
„Freya.", antwortete sie und betrachtete die Gesichter ihrer Gegenüber aufmerksam. Jedoch konnte sie nichts erkennen, dass darauf schließen ließ das sie mit dem Namen etwas anfangen konnten. Sie atmete erleichtert aus. So war es wahrscheinlich auch besser.  
„Oh, das ist wirklich nett. Ich würde ihr Angebot gerne annehmen."  
Die beiden älteren brachten Freya zu einer kleinen Hütte am Dorfrand, ebenfalls umgeben von den Blumen die Freya kritisch beäugte.  
„Diese Hütte wurde extra für Reisende gebaut. Bitte, fühl dich wie zu Hause."  
Freya nickte dankend. Sie ahnte, dass es besser war ihnen nicht zu sagen was sie eigentlich ihre Heimat nannte. Das sie dort niemals auch nur daran denken würde eine Hütte zu bauen. Wieso auch? Die Natur bot ihr alles was sie benötigte.  
Kurz nachdem Freya alleine gelassen wurde, kam ein jüngerer Herr zu ihr.  
„Bitte, hier ist etwas zu essen."  
Damit stellte er das Tablett auf der Veranda ab, während Freya an der Hütte gelehnt saß und in die Ferne schaute.  
„Vielen Dank.", lächelte sie.

Lange hielt Freya es jedoch nicht dort aus. Bereits als es zu dämmern anfing merkte sie wie rastlos sie wurde, weswegen sie einen Spaziergang durch den angrenzenden Wald machen wollte. Zufrieden lehnte sie sich an einem Baum und genoss die vertrauten Gerüche des Waldes, sowie die Geräusche der kleinen Waldbewohner.  
Freya hatte das Angebot nur angenommen, weil sie gehofft hatte Lavea, Ran oder diesen unbekannten Fremden zu treffen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Sie war nicht dafür gemacht, in einem kleinen Raum eingepfercht zu sein.  
Erst als der Mond bereits aufgegangen war, machte sie sich daran in das Dorf zurück zu kommen. Sie wollte sich zumindest von den freundlichen Dorfbewohnern verabschieden, bevor sie wieder ihrer Wege ging.  
Freya blieb jedoch plötzlich stehen. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen, als sie einige der Dorfbewohner betrachtete, die auf dem Weg zu der Hütte waren, in der sie eigentlich schlafen sollte. Außerdem war der Geruch der Blumen noch einmal intensiver geworden. Einzelne Blütenblätter wurden in dem leichten Wind davon geweht.  
Freya ging langsam zwischen den Dorfbewohnern durch. Sie schienen keine Kenntnis von ihr zu nehmen. Sie standen lediglich inmitten der Blumen, hatten die Augen geschlossen und ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Das ist so beruhigend.", murmelte einer der Dorfbewohner.  
„Ja. Es besänftigt meine Seele.", stimmte ein anderer mit ein.  
Es wirkte falsch. Freyas ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich mit einem mal. Erschrocken ging sie einen Schritt zurück, als Ranken aus dem Boden kamen und sich um die Beine der Dorfbewohner schlängelten.  
„Was passiert hier nur?" Die Dorfbewohner bluteten aus den Augen, jedoch schienen sie keine Schmerzen zu haben. Freya bezweifelte das sie es überhaupt spürten.  
Freya sah zu ihren nackten Füßen, als weitere Ranken sich um ihre Beine ringeln wollten. Doch schon auf halben Weg zerfielen sie plötzlich und waren spurlos verschwunden.  
Noch während sie angestrengt über die Geschehnisse nachdachte, öffnete sich die Tür der Hütte. Freya konnte mehrere Personen erspähen, jedoch nur einer von ihnen warf einige Zettel nach den Dorfbewohnern. Als diese auf die Ranken trafen leuchtete es plötzlich bläulich auf. Freya konnte noch einen der Dorfbewohner auffangen, die anderen jedoch stürzten zur Erde, während die Blumen mit einem mal verschwunden waren. Entsetzt betrachtete sie die leblosen Körper, die selbst zu Erde geworden waren. Was war dies nur für eine Welt in der man sie platziert hatte.  
Ihr Blick wanderte von der leblosen Frau in ihren Armen zu den Fremden, die nun aus der Hütte kamen. Freyas Aufmerksamkeit bekam dabei genau eine Person. – Silberne Haare und goldene Augen! Und ein Schwert konnte sie ebenfalls entdecken!


End file.
